Wildmutt
Wildmutt is a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. He was the second alien used by Ben. Ben first transforms into Wildmutt during the episode And Then There Were 10. Appearance Among each Vulpimancer, the only noticeable common feature is their general body shape, which appears to be a cross between a lion, a wolf and a gorilla, but they vary in body sizes. Vulpimancers have evolved without eyes, instead using smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three V-shaped gills on both sides of their head. Ben's point of view while a Wildmutt is depicted as being similar to a thermograph sensor, since it detects its surrounding with heat. The Omnitrix symbol is on a brace his left shoulder. Abilities Wildmutt possesses a natural high agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Also, most notable, Wildmutt has an incredible heat vision that allows him, despite having no eyes, to "see" thermal signatures of people, other animals, aliens, or anything else that radiates heat. Wildmutt's sense of smell is also well developed, much more so than an earth dog, because Wildmuttt can track people from their scent even if they are many miles away. It has also been exhibited that Wildmutt has super strength, and Wildmutt can use its front legs as fists. Weakness If Wildmutt's vision sensors on the sides of his face were blocked he would not be able to sense anything. Also, Wildmutt can't talk, however, it is only but so hard to understand what he is attempting to say, for Gwen was able to know what Ben was saying in the episode Permanent Retirement. Alien Force He looks more cat-like than he does a dog. The future Widmutt is featured in the video game Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks as a player who replaces Ben. if not appreciation, Dwayne McDuffie was released Wildmutt confirm that in the War of the Worlds. Ultimate Alien As confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie, every alien in the opening will appear, Wildmutt will return in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien as an additional alien. His symbol is now on his chest, and the black garment on his arm is gone. Possible Future Bigger in size and the color of his fur is more of an orange. The Omnitrix symbol has moved from his left shoulder to his forehead. He also has darker coloured stripes on his back and a tail. He looks more cat-like than he does a dog. The future Widmutt is featured in the video game Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks as a player who replaces Ben. Trivia *Wildmutt is so far the only alien form that Ben can't talk in (other than Spitter as seen in Ben 10 episode Ben 10,000). In the episode ''Ghostfreaked Ou''t, Ben did talk as Wildmutt, but only in a dream that involved Ghostfreak. *In the Italian version of the series he is called "Bestiale" (Bestial) *The first segment of his transformation sequence is the same to the one with Fourarms and XLR8. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kPyXbseYfQ *Wildmutt is Ben's first intentional transformation. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens